Ethan Robinson/Quotes
Walking around *Y'know, why does everyone make fun of ninjas? It's a sad place where people don't believe in ninjas. *...then I'll roundhouse kick the ball and it'll throw the rock off the edge into the bucket! *...first the Crane, then the Snake, then Rhino -- nonono, wait! Frog then Rhino! Conversing *It's so cool how Russell wanted to make me his new defense minster! Well, I'm not asking him but I'm gonna do it anyway. *Last night, I dreamed I took out a whole army with my new Frog Style! I made it up, but I was a warrior, man! *Man, this school needs a mixed martial arts team! I could lead them, we could compete! Aw, it'd be great! *I'm getting really mad at the teachers! They say Kung Fu is not a valid physical education activity! *That new guy smoked those preps. He's gotta have some serious training. *The main problem is that no one cares about self defense anymore. When the fire alarm goes off *Holy crap! A fire! A fire! Taunting *Do you know how many styles I know? I can crush you, man! *I'll bust you up so badly, your mom won't even recognise you! Shoving taunts *You're really making me angry okay! *I'm not one of these guys who can't fight Verbal Bullying * Get lost pal! * Ah get lost * You need this?! * You think Im Joking?! Physical Bullying *I think you'll remember now not play games with me! *And who's the winner here ME! Attacking *Ready to go to sleep? I hope so for your sake! *Now you gonna feel the wrath of my tiger! *You can do your best, but I will defeat you! *You FORCED me to do this, and you will regret it! Friendly Fire * Hey! Im here to help * Dude! What gives?! * Ever heard of honor pal?! When fighting *Oh, you like that crane? Ha! It was a tiger, not a crane! *I can sense your scared, wise choice! *C'mon now, don't be scared! *You don't have any style, do you?! When hireable *I'm like a ronin! I'm ready to fight, if the price is right! *My services are available When swirlied *They don't teach you about this in the dojo. Taken down and spit on *That's unacceptable. When knocked out *Ninja... rebirth! Ninja... rebirth...! *Noo...not acceptable... *This is all...a part of my plan... *I...can take it... *Doesn't...hurt me at all... *Ugh!...Got...anymore...? Aiding in Fight * Take your hands off now! * Your in so much trouble Watching a Fight * Oh Oh Use the ARM BAR USE THE ARM BAR!!!! * Give Him The Finisher! Give HIM THE FINISHER!!!!! 'ALL QUOTES' During missions and others *That's what I'm talking about. *I'm sooo gonna have a dream about her tonight I just know it. *Man I just LOVE cheerleaders. *Is that... is that Mandy? *I'll stick around. You could use the muscles. *Hey I love a good fight. I'm here for a long haul pal. ALLY About to Leave Category:Character Quotes